


ACOTAR Role Reversal AU Part 1

by ink_like_starlight



Series: ACOTAR Role Reversal AU [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Human Rhys, Human Rhysand, POV Rhysand (ACoTaR), Role Reversal, Role Reversal AU, The Spring Court (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_like_starlight/pseuds/ink_like_starlight
Summary: In this world, Rhys is the human who has been taken to the Spring Court ruled by the High Lady Amarantha. Here, he meets a mysterious and beautiful high fae, who rescuses him from an unsavory situation. This is a re-working of the Calanmai scene from A Court of Thorns and Roses.ACOTAR Calanmai Scene (page 186-188)





	ACOTAR Role Reversal AU Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Role reversal AU with Rhys as the human, who taught himself how to hunt and fight to feed himself and his brothers Cassian and Az. Feyre is high lady of night , her sisters are Second and third in command. She had to sacrifice her freedom to Tamlin under the mountain to Save her court and discovers rhys in the spring court , in love with its high lady Amarantha!” - @howlingforyou (http://howlingforyou.tumblr.com/post/144853193063/role-reversal-au-with-rhys-as-the-human-who)  
> (I’m so sorry but it was too tempting. ACOTAR heavily, heavily, heavily, heavily referenced.)  
> Reposted from my tumblr account: ink-like-starlight.tumblr.com  
> My first post on AO3~

Rhysand blinked at the stranger that grabbed his arm, one of three. They looked nearly High Fae, like Amarantha or Jurien, but taller, thinner. And their eyes, dark as a starless night. They wore no masks.  


The faerie with her hand around his wrist smiled up at him with pointed teeth. “We haven’t seen a human male in some time.”  


Rhysand pulled back but her strength easily topped his own. “Release me,” he ordered, voice monotone.  


One of the other faeries sidled up to him, pressing herself against his other arm, and keeping his hands away from the blades at his side. “We only wish for a Calanmai companion,” purred the third, brushing a cold, clawed hand against his face. Rhysand jerked away as much as he could with two Fae holding him in place.  


They were too far from the bonfire to be seen. Or if they were, no one bothered to interfere. Rhysand hadn’t realized just how far he’d wandered until now. A stupid mistake. The faeries stepped closer, pushing him towards the shadows of the trees. Would Amarantha find him if he called out? Would Jurian? With the beating drums and chatter, it was unlikely.  


“We’ll have fun tonight. You’ll enjoy it,” said the first.  


He bared his teeth at her. “Do not touch me.”  


In response, she moved to drape her bony arms around his neck. Rhysand threw himself back. His shoulder slammed into the trunk of a tree. Warmth rushed onto the skin the faeries had vacated. In a flash, his hands held knives.  


But before he could strike out, a musical, female voice said, “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.”  


Rhysand didn’t turn towards the sound, eyes locked on the faeries before him, drained bone white and frozen at the sight of whoever spoke. A soft, warm arm slide into his and he caught a strand of hazelnut hair in the corner of his vision. He didn’t flinch at the touch, but the three visibly stepped away. Rhysand’s grip on his blades loosened.  


“Thank you for finding him for me.” A pause that made the faeries shrink back. Then smooth, yet hard as a river-worn stone, she added, “Enjoy the rest of your night.”  


The faeries stumbled away at the obvious dismissal. After a moment, Rhysand released a breath, sheathing his blades again. He had no desire to think what may have happened if he hadn’t been helped. Rhysand turned to thank his savior, and standing before him was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.


End file.
